


Typhoon Tendencies

by orphan_account



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Transgender Character, Clubbing, Dancing, Dragons, Drugs, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Canon, Transgender, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katou goes clubbing, gets drugged and almost eaten. It's not really proper pairing fic, it's a slight infatuation at best. Still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typhoon Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Fic as old as time. It's probably pre-2000, but I can't be sure.

"URU SAI AI AI!"

The beat flamed into the room and the dance floor pulsed along with the rhythm, boom boom boom, in the light-spotted darkness. I couldn't see their faces. Somewhere near me flashed a flurry of thick braids, like Medusa's snakes, and on my left an incongruous white scarf. I wanted to grab a soft creature from the darkness and press against her, but I let the impulse disappear into the beat. Maybe in a moment I could go for the elbow in the gut and the fucking tirade of insults. The monsters purred into my ears, the sweat ran down my chest, the crowded darkness and multicoloured stars filled my eyes, and I couldn't ask for more.

The monsters whispered to me and underneath their scaly wings I reached another kind of ecstacy. They who wait in the darkness and the pulse and beyond the sourness of a pill on my tongue are my family. 

The glint of some shiny material flashed in the blackness; arms thrown gracefully over a blond head, loose bracelets dancing against the girl's wrists. I reached through her blond strands of hair without thinking, but she turned and our arms twined together. _Boom boom_ and together we followed the thread wounding around the music, around us, between us. In my eyes everything was turning to blue, slowly, a thin note of tinnitus on the wrong side of hearing. Seiryuu was singing, and we danced along his body.

A fast guitar riff and Dir en Grey was lost behind some weak pop shit. She drew me against herself. She wasn't soft, but our sweats mingled and I felt alive for once. She was as tall as me. I might have mumbled something idiotic if she hadn't kissed me right away. Less talk suited me fine. I didn't even know what she looked like. I slipped my hands under her shirt. I could taste a familiar sourness on my tongue. Oh God.

***

The dragon snorted, singing Katou's eyebrows. The scent of meat wafted against him from the dark mass drawn against the star-filled sky. This was a new night, new stars, like a moth-eaten black velvet gown, or milk stains on a goth girl's shirt. A cold wind struck Katou's side and a hot wind his face.

_Seiryuu...?_

"Hi there, cutie." The voice was low, soft and somehow amused. It came from behind him. He blinked sore eyes and tried to turn, but his arms were caught in something. Some of the fuzz in his head was clearing away. His tongue felt thick. He was lying on his back on something hard under an open sky, tied by hands and feet with something tight and elastic.

"Shh..." Warm fingertips touched his cheeks. A woman's shape bent over him, a silver earring glimmering in the moon's weak light. She drew her blond hair back behind an ear and smiled. Katou could only see the shape of her face, the whites of her eyes and the flash of her teeth.

Above him there was another rumbling snort. He could feel it in the bottom of his belly like the base, and felt suddenly sick. Seiryuu rose above the prisoner and the warden, blue scales shifting along with the huge muscles underneath. The fire in his jaws flared yellow and red. The colder fire. The fire's blue heart was in his belly.

Katou licked his lips. "Hey, Seiryuu. Introduce us..."

She laughed and straightened up, standing away from his line of sight. "Will we eat now?" she asked, voice distant, directed away from him.

"I thought you liked him." A young voice, from somewhere far behind him.

***

_Hey, Dragon of the Sky. Take me to the stardust and give me the biggest fucking sun you can find. Let's see how many throws take out ours. Boom._

***

"Aww..." the blonde intoned. She sat on the edge of the stone slab and twined her fingers in his hair. Katou wanted to pull her on top of himself. He brushed his finger against her thigh wistfully. Her lips stretched to a pleased grin, and he could see sharp teeth. "Oh, I do like him."

"Well I sure as hell won't eat that if you're going to...!"

"Aw, c'mon, eat me," Katou said hopefully.

The dark and blonde woman laughed wickedly. It was quiet for a moment after that. Then: "That's disgusting! Agh! Take him if you want, I've lost my appetite."

His stomach spun, and he would have thrown up, if he hadn't been on his back. Give me another kiss, he wanted to say. Are you my new monsters? Are you my family?

She leaned over him. Her breath smelled of dust and roses. She tasted like lemon. He felt hardly any pain as a sharp fang stung his tongue, but he could taste the iron among the lemon.

***

_I am a black ocean flowing through the veins of a marble statue. In my belly a typhoon sucks in everything and spits out only sea. I am the black hole in the bottom of the ocean. Turn me inside out. Let the secrets burst out of the hurricane. Let me spit out the sea and turn into marble, cold and empty._

***

A shadow framed by milkstains. Hardly even a shape, but the warmth and the outline of the lemon girl.

"...I think I like him too much."

Katou started to laugh.


End file.
